Apocalyptic (song fic)
by SocialDisease609
Summary: Don't let song-fic scare you! Inspired by Halestorm's song "Apocalyptic", here is Angry!Masami sex. Set in between Korra's three year hiatus, sometime after Asami wrote to Korra, but before Korra replied. Mako and Asami subconsciously purge their feelings for Korra in a moment of desperation through a one-night stand. (Masami; implied Makorra & Korrasami)


**Title: **"Apocalyptic" [Song Fic]

**Summary:** Don't let song-fic scare you! Inspired by Halestorm's song "Apocalyptic", here is Angry!Masami sex. Set in between Korra's three year hiatus, sometime after Asami wrote to Korra, but before Korra replied. Mako and Asami subconsciously purge their feelings for Korra in a moment of desperation through an aggressive one-night stand.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own "The Legend of Korra", things related to it, or the band Halestorm, or their songs. Duh. Obviously only quoted parts once, because… I don't really need to list ALL the lyrics. So much repetition.

Song: watch?v=dkC18ZPfb90 copy and paste it with YouTube, obviously lol

_I'll wear my 9 inch heels when we go to bed_

_I'll paint the color of my lips blood red_

_I'll get so animal, like never before_

_So you press play, and I'll hit record_

This wasn't your average business meeting. The career-struggling cop and the CEO of Future Industries violently removed the garments of clothing from each other, kissing fervently when they could. After stepping out of the underwear Mako had yanked down her legs, Asami let the cop lift her up to sit on her luxurious mahogany desk, spreading her legs to let him press his torso against her center. She could feel the hardening of his member through the fabric of his pants, and reached down to rip off his police belt to pull down his zipper. Mako grunted through gritted teeth as he felt the woman's hand slide down his pants to grope his erection. Asami blushed and bit her lip devilishly as physical memory came back to her, her body on fire, more than ready to feel his length inside her again.

"Take them off," she hissed, resting her hands on both sides of his hips. The officer obeyed, and pulled his boxers down at the same time, exposing his arousal. Asami found it a little difficult to breathe once she laid eyes on his member, watching him come closer to her center. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" Asami asked amused, voice drugged with desire. "I can't admire how big you are?" She chuckled mischievously, maintaining eye contact with the silent fire bender, but reached down to gently rub his manhood. He shut his eyes and his brows furrowed as the pleasure rand through his body. "Come on, Mako," Asami whispered, "It's okay to let me know how good it feels. Spirits know how much I'm gonna be telling you tonight…"

Asami's heart beat in her chest violently, pounding like a war drum, and her mind swam with all kinds of perverse thoughts- gladly surrendering to lust to get over thoughts of… her. The heiress had no doubt that the fire bender was experiencing the same emotional battle. Mako may not have been aware of her feelings, but Asami too was reaching a moment of desperation. She wanted Korra, not him, but he didn't know that. Mako wanted Korra, too, but they both knew that they faced the possibility of not seeing the Avatar for even more years, as two years had already passed since Korra departed for the Southern Water Tribe. No one had received word of the Avatar's recovery, personally, and Mako and Asami faced the cruel option of moving on, or at least, giving in to distraction to soothe their hearts and physical needs.

Suddenly, Mako opened his eyes, revealing the amber color of his irises, and reached one hand to the small of Asami's back, and the other to wrap around his erection. Without a word of warning, her pressed himself inside Asami's wet center, who gasped at the pressure of being penetrated.

_Cuz we're dysfunctional, physical_

_Always slamming doors_

_You're a bitch, throwin fits_

_Always waging wars_

_Me and you, sad but true_

_We're not us anymore_

_But there's still one thing we're good for_

His hard muscle pushed and pulled inside of her at a typical pace, easing her own muscles to relax and let him in her further. Asami gripped his hips as he pumped inside her, and pressed her chest against him, yearning for an embrace. Instead of being wrapped in his arms, Mako lifted her up once more, while still inside her, and pushed her further up on her desk, laying her down, scattering all her paperwork to the floor. Asami tried to spread her legs further, understanding that he was going to be on top of her, and moaned deeply when he did, his cock adding more pressure deep insider her as he began to move harder. He broke out of his normal pace and began to push into her at a more zealous pace, taking her with an animalistic need. She could hear his stifled cries of pleasure in her ear as he pumped himself in her. Not as shy to express herself, Asami let the office echo with her moans and pleas of pleasure. She felt his hands move to her breasts, squeezing them gently, but his lips had moved to her neck, nipping at the skin aggressively, intently leaving marks.

_I'll give you one last night so make it twisted_

_Give you one last shot, go on and hit it_

_Give you one last time to make me miss it_

_Baby, Love me Apocalyptic_

_C'mon_

_Give me a red hand print_

_Right across my ass_

_I'm leaving scratches up and down your back_

_Throw me against the wall_

_Bite me on my neck_

_Like end of the world, break up sex_

He pulled himself out of her, causing Asami to open her eyes in disbelief at the absence of his cock. She raised herself up on her elbows and saw his erection slick with her wetness, all the way down to his base. He had been inside her almost his entire length, but chose to pull out.

"You're cumming already?" She breathed, annoyed.

Not answering, Mako knelt beside her and briskly lifted her up a bit to make room for him on the desk.

"Ride me," was all the fire bender said, his amber eyes glaring with authority. The words and his demeanor made her feel like her wetness increased. She waited for him to lay down before she straddled him, gripping his member for guidance before pushing her opening down on him. A long moan trembled out of her throat as she filled herself with his length, and began to eagerly rock her hips against him. His hands gripped her hips aggressively, no doubt pre-setting a bruise in her pale skin.

_Oh_

_No one does it better_

_No one knows me better_

_Oh_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_It's now or never_

They were moving in tandem now, Asami grinding down on him as he thrust his cock deep into her whenever she pulled herself up before pressing back down. They ignored the fact that this was the way they used to always fuck before things got complicated. Their relationships in the past may not have been given a passing grade on the emotional side, but there was one thing they knew they aced for sure; they always knew how to give each other a good fuck, especially after an argument.

Mako couldn't keep it in any longer and began to groan deeply as he felt Asami's warm and wet muscles tighten around his throbbing member. Pleased at making him verbal, Asami rode him harder and faster. It wouldn't be long now. Mako's grip on her hips tightened and he pressed himself against her center with as much force as he could, sending Asami into oblivion. The woman cried out in ecstasy, meeting his friction with equal vigor. Her body trembled as her orgasm took over, her muscles clenching around Mako's erection. Once her body began to relax, Mako quickly lifted her up from him and gripped his cock, rubbing it furiously. He leaned his head back on the desk and practically growled as he met his own release, his seed spilling from his cock in a matter of seconds.

As he began to catch his own breath, his mind cleared of all lust, and he stared up blankly at the ceiling. Asami lay down next to him, experiencing a moment of equal ambience, and didn't say a word.

"I uh…" the man finally said, breaking the silence. "I didn't mean anything by this…"

Asami smiled, knowing what he was going for. "I didn't either," she said, bluntly. "I just really needed a fuck. Don't take it personally…"

"Yeah, uh… me too," the fire-bender said in relief, but kind of disappointed that Asami hadn't necessarily lusted after him, per se. "Just trying to get something off my mind."

"Believe me," Asami said, reaching over and giving his softening manhood a playful swat, which made him blush. "I think we're both in the same boat."

"Maybe we could… help each other out next time? If this happens again, next time?"

Asami rolled her eyes, then smirked at the man next to her, "Maybe… you may fuck hard a good, Mako," she said softly, her voice ever so sultry. "But that's all this is ever going to be…"

**THE END**


End file.
